Oh, Kaulah yang Terbaik di Hari-hariku
by Liast
Summary: Konon, patung penuh lumut yang tak terawat di depan laboratorium adalah makhluk kuno yang melindungi alam dari bencana kegelapan ribuan tahun yang lalu. Jadi, suatu hari di musim gugur, Kimmy meletakkan secangkir kopi panas di depan patung itu. - Atau sekilas kisah Kimmy dan patung yang kini mereka panggil sebagai Grock.


Setelah jerih payahnya dalam penelitian sinergi kimia, Kimmy kini dengan resmi telah diangkat sebagai peneliti sekaligus prajurit Kekaisaran Moniyan.

Berbekal alat pengurai dan senjata andalannya, Kimmy melangkahkan kaki menuju laboratorium barunya. Dari depan, gedung itu tidak terlihat begitu menonjol jika dibandingkan dengan gedung latihan dan gedung rapat yang tersebar di berbagai penjuru kastil. Meski begitu, dalam ruangan itu sangatlah mutakhir, penuh dengan berbagai alat ukur dan bahan-bahan kimia yang sedang dikembangkan.

Jika Kimmy bisa membuat _Coalescer_ dengan alat yang cukup terbatas dan harus merahasiakannya, bayangkan apa yang bisa dibuatnya dengan semua hal yang ada di laboratorium itu dan dukungan penuh dari Kekaisaran.

Salah satu ciri khas istana Kekaisaran Moniyan adalah patung pahlawan yang terbuat dari bebatuan kokoh nan kuno, dan baja murni yang berdiri gagah di setiap sudut dan jalan seluruh kastil. Bahkan, di aula utama dan ruang tahta sang kaisar terdapat patung kaisar terdahulu yang terbuat dari batu meteor. Namun, yang paling menarik baginya adalah sebuah patung batu yang terletak tepat di depan gedung laboratorium.

Jika dibandingkan dengan semua patung-patung itu, patung batu di depan laboratoriumnya sangatlah tidak terawat. Bahkan, bagian atas kepala dan punggungnya ditumbuhi oleh lumut yang mungkin dalam beberapa bulan lagi akan menutupi seluruh permukaannya. Dan setelah beberapa minggu, Kimmy yakin kalau patung itu memang tidak dirawat, berbeda dengan patung lainnya. Padahal konon katanya, patung itu adalah makhluk kuno raksasa yang melindungi seluruh alam dari bencana kegelapan beberapa ribu tahun yang lalu.

Dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa orang-orang melewatkan patung yang menurutnya paling keren itu?

Suatu hari di musim gugur, Kimmy meletakkan secangkir kopi panas di depan patung itu, _bahkan aku tidak mandi pagi ini karena kehabisan air panas,_ pikirnya sambil merekatkan sweater merah yang dipakainya.

Lucu.

Itu hanyalah sebuah lelucon. Beberapa rekan kerja Kimmy tertawa, tentu mereka tidak menertawakannya. Itu hanyalah lelucon yang tidak berbahaya, dan seberapa pun Kimmy mencintai penelitiannya, terkadang dia juga menjadi kesal dan suntuk. Pada akhirnya, secangkir kopi panas yang diletak di depan patung itu cukup membuat beberapa orang tersenyum.

Keesokan harinya, sebelum Kimmy memasuki laboratorium, dia menghampiri patung itu untuk mengambil cangkir kopi yang ditinggalkannya. Tidak ada kopi yang tersisa di dalam cangkir itu. Hanya ada setengah cangkir air hujan dan putung rokok. Hujan tengah malam tadi pasti membuat kopinya meluap dan menjernihkannya. Dan seseorang mengikuti leluconnya. _Yeah! _Kimmy mengambil cangkir itu, mencucinya, membuat dua cangkir kopi, satu untuk dirinya sendiri, dan lagi untuk diletakkan di depan patung itu.

Lama-kelamaan, hal itu menjadi rutinitas paginya.

Kini, semua orang memanggil patung itu Grock, tentu saja karena dia terbuat dari batu. Semua orang kini tersenyum melihat Grock dan secangkir kopi panasnya. _Grock butuh kopi paginya! Grock_ si _MVP_ bulan ini._ Semangat, Grock! _

Kimmy selalu membuatkannya secangkir kopi.

Dan keesokan harinya? Oh, isi cangkir itu selalu berubah-ubah. Setiap saat. Seperti: bungkus permen, putung rokok, daun, kumbang mati, sebuah koin perak, robekan koran, bulu bebek, botol bekas obat tetes mata. Selalu berubah, selalu acak dan aneh.

_Oh, mereka benar-benar menikmati ini, _pikir Kimmy saat mengambil cangkir kopi pagi itu, walau dia lebih suka berpura-pura kalau itu semua adalah ulah Grock yang membalas budi baiknya,bukan rekan kerjanya yang sama isengnya. Bahkan, kini dia mengganggap Grock sebagai seorang teman. _Ha!_

Pagi itu, ada yang baru dari tampilan Grock. Tidak-tidak, masih belum ada orang yang merawatnya, jadi lumut itu kini hanya tertutup oleh salju. Tetapi, seseorang peduli. Sebuah syal biru cerah kini melingkari pundak Grock.

Kemudian, pada suatu pagi di bulan Februari, Kimmy menemukan sebuah _Snickers _yang masih terbungkus rapi dalam kemasan, lagi-lagi dengan setengah cangkir air hujan. Kimmy mengernyit, karena seingatnya tadi malam tidak hujan.

_Ah, terserahlah, paling orang iseng, ini kan hari Valentine._

Seperti biasa, Kimmy mengambil cangkir itu, mencucinya, dan membuat dua cangkir kopi, satu untuk dirinya, dan satu lagi untuk Grock. Kimmy kembali keluar, diletakkannya secangkir kopi panas itu di depan patung batu yang diselimuti oleh lumut. Tangannya meraih _Snickers _yang telah dicucinya tadi, masih terbungkus rapi, tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Pasti masih aman untuk dimakan.

"Makasih, Grock," ucapnya, dengan mudah membuka bungkus _Snickers _tersebut, dan menikmati gigitan pertamanya.

"Oh, jadi itu yang kalian makan," kata Grock dengan nada puas.

Kimmy menjatuhkan – mirisnya – satu-satunya cokelat yang dia terima di hari Valentine itu.


End file.
